Paradise:A Forbidden Love
by ParanoidManiax
Summary: A witch-cats falling in love with a wolf-person is a forbidden rule. Gwen Tennyson couldn't stand this rule. She just can't see why they can't fell in love with a person who is just a bit different. She decided to run to Paradise,with him.An AU.Kwevin fic


This was inspired from 'There She Is

This was inspired from 'There She Is!!-Step 4: Paradise' by SamBakZa.It was so sad that I had to make something out of this flash. My bro and I actually cried. That was not the way to leave Doki alone. TT. This idea is mine!!

Disclaimer: Ben 10 is not mine.

Bellwood Forest had two tribes. One of them was witches and wizards that had cat features and cat-like attitudes. The other one actually took in wolf-like features. Kevin Levin was a wolf-boy and Gwen was the cat-witch in training. This is, or to be more accurate, was their story…

Gwen was walking to her Grandma Veronda's house to pass some ingredient that she picked up from town. Her grandma likes her privacy so she moved to the woods for it. Gwendolyn loves to bring the food and cakes to her grandma. Ben, however, don't. She looked to creepy so her like to stay at town. Gwen was playing with some of her animal friends. She was distracted by some rustling behind some bush. She peeked over it. She know this woods too well and knows it inhabitants. Behind it was a boy. The only thing that is odd is a boy from the Wolf Tribe. It looked like as if he was searching for something. She approached him.

"Excuse me?" Gwen tried to ask.

The boy stood up but instead bumped his head to a tree branch. He rubbed his head just behind his ear. Gwen felt a bit guilty.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry." She apologized frantically.

"No, no. I'm okay. It happens all the time." The wolf boy tried to cover his mistake.

Gwen looked at him.A pale boy with dark, long hair and beautiful but scary obsidian eyes.The boy looked at her green-clover colored eyes and sun bathed, short hair.They looked at each other for quite some time. Till the chirp of little birdies broke the silence. The boy tried to start a conversation. Eventually, introduced himself.

"I'm Kevin."

"Gwendolyn but do call me Gwen."

"Sure. So, what a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, nothing. I was sending some goodies to my Grandma Veronda"

"The witch who lives in the woods? Do you need some company?" He asked politely.

"Nope. But I do love if you like to walk with me."

"Uhh…I can't. I got curfew. But what the heck."

They head to the woods, talking and joking about the world. She never knew that wolf boys are funny people. Her tribe was not exactly encouraged to develop a loving relationship with the Wolves but they stay as friends. She would try and avoid people like Kevin but he was…different. Gwen wanted to know what was he looking for back then.

"Kevin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What were you looking for?"

"A jewel. My landlady lost it during a trip at the woods when it got snag at a tree."

"Really? What color is it? Maybe I picked it up last spring."

"It was a ruby with a weird engraving of a KXG."

"Hmm…I think I need to check that with my grandma."

They kept walking deeper, and deeper to the woods till the sun was about to set. They actually arrived at the old witch's house just when the sun was disappearing into the horizon. Suddenly, Kevin slapped himself in the forehead.

"Shoot! I forgot my torchlight. Now what am I gonna do?" he pouted.

"Umm…how about you stay here for the night?"

"Is your grandma gonna be okay with that?"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Gwen said with a smile as she opens the door.

"Grandma Veronda, I have arrived!"

**TBC**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop right here. I was gonna do this into a one shot but that will take too long. I got other things up my mind, OK? This is set somewhere near the modern world but the people are…wolves and cats. And why I put wolves and cats? Cause I can! MUAHAHAHAH...no. I can't see Kevin as a cat and Gwen as a bunny. So I decided to swap Gwen as the kitty and add a wolf boy! And also the jewel is for them. And try to guess the landlady. Please R and R.**


End file.
